The inventive concept relates to a semiconductor device including a bump structure and a method of forming the same.
In the semiconductor industry, various packaging technologies have been introduced to meet the rapidly increasing demands for high capacity, ultra-thin, and smaller semiconductor devices and electronic products using the semiconductor device. A multi-chip package includes vertically stacked semiconductor chips. Using multi-chip packaging techniques, semiconductor chips having various functions are formed in a smaller area than a general package consisting of a single semiconductor chip.
Semiconductor packages having many input/output (I/O) pins, excellent electrical characteristics, and low manufacture costs have been increasingly demanded with high speed, high integration, and/or multi-function of semiconductor devices. A flip chip package technique is one of packaging techniques for achieving the demands. Generally, a semiconductor chip of the flip chip package has chip pads connected to bumps and is mounted in a face down manner on a printed circuit board. However, mechanical durability and/or electrical characteristics of the flip chip package may be deteriorated by positions of the chip pads of the flip chip package, such that reliability of the flip chip package may be deteriorated. These problems may also occur in other semiconductor packages having a chip stacking structure and/or a package stacking structure.